Bésame
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Solo eso querían: un beso del otro "Me hubieses dado un motivo y me hubiese quedado contigo… –'– Bésame…" Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!


**Título:** Bésame.

**Canción:** Bésame.

**Grupo:** Camila.

**Summary:** Solo eso querían: un beso del otro "Me hubieses dado un motivo y me hubiese quedado contigo… –'– Bésame…"

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan, sus personajes y la canción no me pertenecen.

"_Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

**Datos: -Canción-**

-Narración-

_-Flashback's y pensamientos-_

* * *

_***:-.**__**Bésame**__**.-:***_

**Bésame y a destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio.**

No sabía si eran alucinaciones, no sabía si eran sueños, solo sabía que quería que fuesen reales, lo extrañaba, o al menos quería que pasaran. Un beso. Eso era lo que siempre soñaba, lo que siempre anhelaba, quería un beso de _él_, volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus labios sabor a hierro adquirido de tantas batallas, de tanta sangre derramada por _él_. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo único en lo que quería pensar.

Los labios de él con su sabor a hierro, sabor que nunca le importó probar, porque lo identificaban a _él_. Su forma suave a la vez nada piadosa de besarla, sin siquiera molestarle en dónde lo hacía.

**Bésame, frena el tiempo, has crecer lo que siento.**

Más sangre derramada. De sus piernas, de su pecho, de su hombro, de su brazo, de sus ojos… De sus labios. Hierro, a eso sabía, pero no quería que fuese así, nunca lo quiso, nunca lo pidió. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho llorando más lágrimas, lágrimas de sangre. Su amigo haos solo veía cómo sufría. Anhelaba sus labios, eso era lo único que quería, volver a probar esos labios sabor cereza. Siempre a sabor cereza.

Solo quería que nunca los hubiesen separado, que no lo atraparan, no quería volver a hacerla sufrir, eso le dolía en el corazón, en el alma. Porque se besaban pensando que lo hacían sin emociones hacia el otro, pero en realidad él solo quería demostrarle lo que sentía por _ella_. Pero ya no podía.

-Que alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo en ese momento –

**¡Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después!**

**¡Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés!**

**¡Bésame sin razón, porque quiere el corazón!**

**Bésame…**

Porque ninguno supo en ese momento que se separarían, _ella_ no sabía que lo atraparían ni que sufriría de heridas mortales, _él_ no sabía que ella – de siempre temple calmada – lloraba todas las noches por él. Ninguno supo que esa noche anterior los separarían de manera cruel y despiadada. Ojalá y lo hubiesen sabido, de esta forma ninguno hubiese querido separarse, pero el _hubiera_ y el _ojalá_ ya no se pueden usar en ese momento.

_-Te hubiese besado como si el mundo se acabase al día siguiente…-Recitaba él._

_-… Te hubiese besado aunque ello pusiera todo el mundo de cabeza…-Continuó ella._

_-… Te hubiese besado por aún más tiempo, de haberte dicho lo que mi corazón guardaba-Finalizó él con pesar._

Pero ninguno supo que el otro le correspondía, aunque eso hubiese sido más doloroso para su partida.

-Ojalá no te hubiese dejado ir al campo de batalla al día siguiente…-Dijo ella al aire derramando lágrimas de dolor-Te lo hubiese dicho: Quédate conmigo aunque nos separemos al amanecer… –

**Siénteme en el viento mientras yo muero lento.**

-No llores…-Decía mirando hacia el vacío en la oscura celda-No por mi culpa, no quiero que llores… –

Sueños, lamentaciones, pesadillas, alucinaciones. Cualquier cosa que fuesen esos sucesos que le ocurrían en ese momento, esos sucesos de aquellos labios sabor cereza sobre los suyos de sabor ferroso. El dolor que sentía al oprimirse su pecho, al volcarse su corazón, era mucho pero que el físico, puesto que no le importaba morir en ese momento – sabía que iba a morir –.

-No llores, no te lamentes…-Susurró al aire con la voz quebrada, lágrimas rojizas bajando por sus mejillas-… A pesar de que yo muera –

**Bésame sin motivos, esta vez… ¡Siente conmigo!**

-Quiero volver a sentirlo…-Se abrazó intentando guardar calor, el poco calor que se sentía en la noche-… Volver a sentir tus cálidos besos –

Sus cálidos besos. Los besos que él le dejaba en la piel, esos besos que alejaban toda frialdad nocturna al tener un contacto con su piel. Siempre, así eran todas las noches. Un beso, un simple beso, y es que no entendía cómo puede depender tanto de ellos, cómo puede necesitarlos tantos… Cómo pueden besarse mutuamente sin ningún motivo, ninguno excepto uno muy importante que no sabía si el otro – _él_ – correspondía. Amor. Solo quería que estuviera a su lado.

-Si regresas… No me vuelvas a dejar, por favor…-Las cristalinas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, sus ojos ya enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

**¡Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después!**

**¡Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés!**

**¡Bésame sin razón, porque quiere el corazón!**

**Bésame…**

_No querían…_

_Ninguno de los dos quería…_

_En ningún momento_

_Separarse del otro…_

_Depositó un suave beso-Basta…-Susurró contra su cuello-… No llores, ya no más… Te lo ruego… –_

_Ella solo se aferró a su pecho sintiendo los calmados latidos de su corazón, acompasados con los suyos propios, cerró los ojos secándose las lágrimas-Lo siento… –_

_-No lo sientas, llorar es algo normal-La besó en la frente._

_-No es eso, es que yo… Necesito decirte algo…-Murmuró, debía decírselo antes de que se fuera, antes de marcharse._

_-Debo irme, me necesitan…-La besó nuevamente, con desesperación y un amor nada claro para los dos. De ser por él, ese beso nunca se hubiese acabado, nunca se hubiesen separado, no importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo querían besarse. Los latidos de ambos se aceleraron, él sonrió contra sus labios-Lo siento… –_

Solo se fue, se había ido…

Pero ella no pudo decírselo, no le pudo pedir que se quedara.

**¡Bésame!**

**¡Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después!**

**¡Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés!**

**¡Bésame sin razón, porque quiere el corazón!**

**Bésame…**

Si tan solo no se hubiese marchado, si tan solo no le hubiese dicho que tenía que irse, si tan solo, por lo que más quería cualquier entidad celestial, se hubiese quedado con ella un poco más, la hubiese besado más._ Nunca la habría dejado, si tan solo me hubiese pedido que me quedara…_ Frunció el seño con la seriedad clavada en sus ojos, la furia de igual forma _Pudo haberme dicho algo…_ Pero no podía echarle la culpa, no iba ni quería hacerle eso. Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndolo latir con fuerza al pensar en el sabor a cereza de sus labios, sus cálidos ojos verdes esmeraldas, su tersa piel lavanda, y su cabello azulado.

**Bésame así sin compasión.**

-Me alegro de que haya vuelto sano y salvo, capitán-Dijo sonriendo.

Él la miró seriamente por sobre su hombro, la luna alumbraba con fuerza el balcón en que estaban los dos, uno frente al otro una vez más, ella sintió su corazón correr más rápido de lo normal. Estaba decidida, lo diría, se lo diría-Serena… _"Lo necesito, necesito tus labios…"_-Pensó.

-¿Sí Elright? _"Bésame ya, por favor… Solo como tú sabes: sin piedad y con amor…"_ –

-Pudiste haberlo hecho… –

**Quédate en mí sin condición.**

Ella se mostró confundida-¿Perdón? –

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes…-Se acercó a ella con una mirada fría-Me hubieses dado un motivo y me hubiese quedado contigo… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…? –

_Me enteré muy tarde…-Pensó tristemente él besando su cuello._

-Y-yo… –

… _Tú me amabas…-La besó en la frente._

-Nada de _yo_ –

… _Y me sigues amando de la misma forma en que te amo…-Besó sus labios suavemente._

-Me amas… ¿No es así? –

-Y-yo… Yo… –

Suspiró separándose de ella-Olvídalo…-Empezó a marcharse, ella solo lo miró con horror.

-¡Espera!-Lo abrazó por la espalda-No te vayas… –

**Dame tan solo un motivo… Y me quedo yo…**

-Dámelo… –

-¿Eh…?-Alzó la mirada viendo sus ojos púrpuras cristalizándose igual que los de ella-Elright…-Susurró.

-Dame solo un motivo, y me quedaré contigo-Se dio la vuelta para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

**Y me quedo yo…**

-Y-yo…-Susurraba.

-Dímelo… Por favor…-Suplicó.

**Y me quedo yo…**

-… Por favor…-Susurró.

-Bésame… –

**Y me quedo yo…**

No sabía si escuchó mal, puesto que era imposible que ella, _**SU SERIA Y CALMADA SE-RE-NA**_, dijera algo así, era increíble – o al menos eso le parecía – que eso saliera de los labios de ella, de su amada Serena-¿Per-? –

No pudo terminar de hablar porque ella le haló del cuello de la camisa colocando los labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos amatistas se abrieron de la impresión, pero estos se cerraron inmediatamente de manera tranquila. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos, ella pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo del cuello. Hacía mucho que no volvían a saborear los labios del otro. Hierro contra Cereza. Se abrazaron fuertemente separando sus rostros a penas un poco únicamente rozando sus labios, se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Esa es una muy buena razón –

-Cállate y solo bésame-Él cumplió con lo que ella le pidió besándola una vez más suavemente y con cariño, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno-Te amo Elright –

Él la besó en la frente-Te amo mucho Serena –

_***:-.**__**Fin**__**.-:***_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Amo esta canción, y en cuanto la escucho pienso en mis parejas favoritas de: Bakugan __(Seright)__, Saint Seiya __(Aquí… Es raro: Camus/Milo y otra que no diré)__, Saint Seiya Omega __(Ryuho/Yuna)__, Tinkerbell __(Milarion)__ xD (Sí, Tinkerbell ya sé, raro), y Phineas y Ferb __(Montessa y Phinbella xD)__._

_Bueno, bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._


End file.
